


Red Obsession

by Elenedhel



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Other, This is crack, it was written for halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 11:38:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3326042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenedhel/pseuds/Elenedhel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thranduil have an obsession for the red liquid. But it's not his fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine. That's why I need a beta reader. If you want to help me, please, let me know.

The Elven King’s predilection for the red liquid is known. It is also known that the king has an almost obsessive love for it.

But it's not his fault.

The rich, red essence in the transparent goblet is fascinating. The softness of it on his tongue, accustomed to the peculiar taste ...

But what fascinates him the most is the bright color of his lips once they leave the delicate crystal edge of the goblet.

Thranduil look in the mirror and sees the creature who lives within, relentlessly tormenting him for years. It's fascinating and glorious ...

It is also a curse.

The event it is not clear to this day. All he know is that shortly after the Darkening of his kingdom, he went out patrolling the edges of the forest when, suddenly, something struck him. He then had been unconscious for days and when he finally woke up ... he was no longer the same.

The first difference he noticed was his vision and it’s sensitivity to the light. Yet, darkness was his friend.

The second thing noticed almost immediately after the first, was his hunger. Hunger not only of food. He had awakened ready to devour the world.

The third peculiarity after his accident, however, was not noticed by himself but by someone who had entered the room for the first time since he woke up.   
Relief on the Elven Queen’s face once she realized her husband awakened.

_____________________________________________________________

"- My lord!" - She said, unaware of the changes in her king. She sat by the edge of the bed and touched his right arm with delicate hands. If the king's body seemed cold nobody needed to know.

"Our little one missed you."

Thranduil looked lost and was ready to say so to his queen when he heard a knock on the door. One of servants came in with what looked like a pile of rags in her arms.

The Prince.

"He has been fussy these days." – the queen took Legolas in her arms and laid him near the king. Her smile showed no suspicion.

Thranduil looked at his son. So small and defenseless. 

An easy prey ...

______________________________________________________________________

No one knew. When the Elven Queen was found outside the gates of the palace, with bites in her body and blood dripping from a head injury, it was assumed that she was a victim of the giant spiders, growing numerous at the time.

Legolas, however, suspected something was wrong. And the king knew it. He knew it when in councils while, distracted, holding his ever-present glass containing the red liquid, the Prince's eyes would turn to him.

Thranduil vowed to control himself. He would find a way to tame the creature and to satisfy it’s hunger without having to lose one of his treasures.

His guilt had never faded away. Not when he looked at the prince and there she was, living through him. The same softness in his eyes.

Like an easy prey .


End file.
